ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Geneviève Bujold
Quote? Didn't she say " I wasn't trained to play a cartoon character" or something similar"? Tough Little Ship 19:11, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I thought that was just a rumour. Rebel Strike 20:47, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) Categories On her page, she has Category:Performers and Category:VOY performers. Since she never actually appeared in the final version, can she still be considered as a real performer in this way? -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 16:20, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I'm sure she got a paycheck for being a performer/VOY performer, so I'm not sure I see that it hurts anything. --Alan del Beccio Elizabeth or Nicole? The article says that Kate Mulgrew wanted Janeways name to be changed from Elizabeth to Kathryn... nearly (but not) all other informations about that topic say, that the name was changed from Nicole to Kathryn. Even the picture of Geneviève Bujold referrs to the role as Nicole... what is correct? -- 01:30, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :According to Stephen Edward Poe's book Star Trek: Voyager - A Vision of the Future, it was changed to avoid conflict with natural scientist Elizabeth Janeway. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:33, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ::So why does it say "Nicole" now? --Bp 02:33, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :::Changed from "Elisabeth" to "Nicole" because of the scientist at the character design stage, changed from "Nicole" to "Kathryn" at Mulgrew's suggestion. I think. Move I think that her article should be moved to Performers whose scenes were cut as she filmed her scenes which were replaced in the final version because of the actress change. I see no point why she should have her own article on MA. Opinions? – Tom 20:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Mild oppose of a move. I think this is a little different situation as it involves a lead character. That said, I think that if this is moved(which I will not stand in the way of) it should be moved to Performers considered for Star Trek roles, or the small reference to her already on that page should be removed.--31dot 01:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose' to either move. Since Bujold was actually cast in the role, it's not the same as a performer whose scenes were cut; and Performers considered for Star Trek roles is already a rather long article. This can be considered a spin-out from that article, with the sentence remaining in the article as part of . The article itself is justified as a fairly important element in the creation of Star Trek: Voyager. —Josiah Rowe 03:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :This could be considered almost a third category of actors- ones who were considered, ones who were cut, and ones who filmed and quit.--31dot 10:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Memorizing lines The actors have to memorize seven pages of dialogue a day? -- 01:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :In television, yes. That was apparently one of her problems.--31dot 08:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::In Earthquake Geneviève Bujold was great and truly was a star. Sometimes, one has to walk away from a script that is not right for you or has director/stars/staff that is not compatible with your skill set or personality. She was and is truly a wonderful and great actress. Appearance in Juggernaut Is it just me, or does she appear in 5x21 Juggernaut at about 13:40 when Chakotay says "We'll meet you in transporter room one," it looks like that's her in the background as an engineering crewman? :It's just you. Probably someone who looks similar; Bujold really disliked the mechanics of TV production, which is why she left the show. 31dot (talk) 10:39, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::No Bujold on the call sheets for "Juggernaut", too. Tom (talk) 17:14, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::It's Christine Delgado who played Susan Nicoleti but is uncredited here. Delgado was to have been Bujold's double in the same way Sue Henley (who also played Ensign Brooks) was for Mulgrew. When Bujold left Delgado remained. The info about Delgado was in the ST magazine in the 90's. Lt.Lovett (talk) 15:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC)